Ray, dance salsa!
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: Lá vou eu de novo... este fanfic também não é meu! Vê se eu tenho competência pra fazer uma coisas dessas É da Lele Lórien, minha inquilina no XD Sumário no fic


Título: "Ray, Dance Salsa!"

Autor: LeleLorienchan

Categoria: Romance

Censura: NC-17

Sinopse: Uma fanfic muito liiiinda em que a personagem da fic da minha miguxa Dand Riddle, a Emy, e Ray tem uma linda noite de amor.

Status: Completa.

Prólogo

Bom, como é um fic curta sobre um casal de Beyblade: Ray/Emy, eu vou falar um pouquinho sobre os personagens, já que alguns são P.O. - Personagens Originais -.

A Emy é uma garota de longos cabelos castanho claro com mexas verdes, tem pele branca e olhos azuis celestes. Ela é apaixonada por Ray. A personagem é uma criação da minha miguxa mucho fofis, Dand Riddle.

Ana é uma personagem exclusivamente minha. Ana tem cabelos loiros que chegam até metade das costas, olhos verde vivo e é meio morena. Na fic da minha miga Dand, ela é apaixonada pelo Max.

Lenna é uma personagem também de autoria da minha miga Dand. Lenna é muito extrovertida. Tem longos cabelos castanhos com mexas rosas, pele clara e olhos castanhos. Ela é prima de Emy e apaixonada por Kai.

Soraya também pertence à Dand. Seus cabelos são curtos e pretos, seus olhos são de um azul escuro e sua pele é branca. Ela é apaixonada por Tyson.

(Obs.: Se você quer saber mais sobre essas personagens leia a fic da minha miguxa Dand. Logo logo a fic dela estará no ar. O título da fic dela eu ainda não sei, mas logo que eu souber eu aviso! -)

Ray, Dance Salsa!

¡¡ATENCION!

Eu sei que muuuuuuuuuitos de vocês não vão nem ler isso, mas... fazer o que? ¬¬

Por favor, se você tem menos de 18 (dezoito) anos, NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC! Ela é imprópria para menores de idade por conter termos indecentes, situações de sexo, de violência física extrema, blá blá blá...

... Pronto, agora podem ler... ¬¬

Obs.: Muhahahahahaha! Dance Salsa, Ray! Muhahahahahaha!

Ray e Emy foram convidados para um baile que seria dado pela mãe de Ana, para comemorar a festa de aniversário de quinze anos da garota.

Ao chegarem na festa...

Emy: Tenho que admitir, dessa vez a mãe da Ana caprichou na decoração...

Diz Emy encantada com a decoração que abusava de luzes e faixas nas cores azul e verde. A garota trajava um lindo vestido preto, deslumbrante na opinião de Ray, fazendo conjunto com um colar bem discreto de esmeraldas dado por este. Ray trajava uma roupa chinesa casual, também preta com detalhes chineses em dourado.

Emy: Ray, vamos procurar a Ana?

Ray: Claro, o que você quiser, meu amor.

Diz Ray carinhoso colocando a mão em volta da cintura de Emy que retribui com um sorriso maroto.

Eles saem a procura de Ana, mas não demoram muito a encontra-la.

Ana: Oi, Emy! Oi, Ray! Que bom que vieram! o/

Emy: É bom ver você também, Ana.

Ana trajava um vestido azul claro e seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um folgado coque, o que lhe deixava alguns fios loiros jogados displicentemente, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante.

Emy: Você viu a Lenna e a Soraya?

Ana: Já, olha elas ali... hehe...

Diz Ana apontando para duas garotas que conversavam alegremente com seus pares. Lenna usava um discreto vestido rosa claro e curtas luvas de seda branca, enquanto bebia docemente uma taça de campanhe e observava com certa diversão seu par: Kai, que usava um esmouquem preto, além de estar sem os triângulos de sempre pintados no rosto. Soraya sorria alegremente na direção de Emy e os outros, ela usava um simples vestido branco com alças, o que a deixava ainda mais angelical, na opinião de Tyson que conversava no momento com Max, os dois também de esmouquem.

Ana acena na direção dos casais. Nesse momento ouvisse uma voz ao microfone.

Pessoa: Agora, para esquentarmos o clima nessa festa muy caliente, vamos a Salsa!

Ana: Legal! Ora da Salsa! o

Diz Ana já correndo na direção de Max para dançarem a tal "Salsa".

Max: Mas Ana... você tem certeza que isso vai dar certu? óo

Pergunta Max ainda confuso.

Ana: Max, querido, é claro que sim, dançar Salsa é coisa de família. E vamos logo que já vai começar! o

Max: "Por que será que eu tô achando que isso não vai dar certu? úu" - pensa Max enquanto é arrastado para a pista por Ana.

Enquanto isso, Emy e Ray observavam o casal. É quando Emy fala:

Emy: Que tal uma dança, Ray?

Pergunta Emy com um sorriso sensual colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço de Ray.

Ray: Er... mas Emy, eu... eu...

Emy: Você...

Emy tenta ajuda-lo, aproximando ainda mais seu corpo de Ray.

Ray: uu Eu não sei dançar Salsa.

Diz Ray de cabeça baixa. Emy levanta suavemente o rosto de Ray e lhe dá um carinhoso beijo na boca.

Emy: Não se preocupe, Ray. Eu te ensino.

Ray: Você sabe dançar Salsa?

Emy: Digamos que sei o básico.

Diz Emy sorridente encantando Ray ainda mais.

Ray: Então tudo bem, eu confio em você.

Emy segura com carinho a mão de Ray e eles vão em direção a pista de dança.

Ao chegar na pista, Emy aproxima seu rosto do de Ray e lhe sussurra:

Emy: Agora coloque suas mãos em minha cintura...

Ray fez o pedido, colocando suas mãos na cintura bem definida de Emy.

Emy: Ótimo, agora, quando a música começar faça tudo que eu fizer, está bem Ray?

Ray: Tudo bem.

Os dois permanecem um momento olhando um nos olhos do outro. Seus olhos brilhavam ao calor emanados

dos corpos de cada um.

Foi quando, numa batida forte de música rápida, começou a tocar a Salsa.

Emy ficou com a postura ereta, Ray fez o mesmo. Os primeiros passos foram fáceis de acompanhar. No ritmo da música rápida e do calor emanado dos corpos de ambos, aumentava ainda mais o clima sensual e apaixonante. Seguiam em passos que os movimentava de trás para frente, roçando as pernas nuas de Emy nas de Ray. Apesar do tecido entre seus corpos, tudo parecia muito excitante.

Emy dançava com uma perfeição maravilhosa, o que deixava Ray ainda mais fora de si.

Emy: Agora... Ray, coloque sua mão... em minha cintura... e não solte...

Diz Emy ofegante com as mãos sobre os ombros de Ray, cujo a roupa deixava a mostra. Ray fez o pedido, tornando a situação ainda mais "caliente".

Os passos de Emy ficavam mais rápidos ao ritmo da música. Foi quando esta sorri marota para Ray.

Emy: Agora, querido... confie em mim e tudo vai dar certo...

Emy em um giro sensual ficou de costas para Ray enquanto este, surpreso, ainda não sabia o que fazer.

Emy rapidamente se recosta a Ray, ainda de costas para o garoto, e sussurra em seu ouvido ainda ofegante:

Emy: Continue... com as mãos em minha cintura...

Dito e feito, Ray fez o pedido provocando um choque de calor entre ambos os corpos. Emy começou a dançar novamente no ritmo da música rápida, ainda com as mãos de Ray em sua cintura. Continuaram assim por certo tempo, durante o qual Emy guiava as mãos de Ray, cujo as quais deslizavam por sua cintura provocando-lhe arrepios mútuos.

Emy afasta as mãos de Ray e gira novamente ficando agora de frente para o garoto que logo entende o recado e recoloca suas mãos na cintura definida de Emy que sorri satisfeita.

Emy: Vejo que você aprende rápido...

Ray confirma com outro sorriso sensual e logo ambos continuam a dançar agora seguindo para os lados.

Logo o ritmo da música tira Ray de si novamente. Agora, os dois dançavam na maior perfeição. O vestido preto e rodado que definia muito bem a cintura de Emy vibrava ao ritmo da música deixando a mostra suas pernas bem delineadas, cujo as quais continuavam a roçar no corpo de Ray.

Tudo girava muito rápido, parecia mais que os pés de ambos já não tocavam mais o chão. Depois de um certo tempo, Ray e Emy já estavam um tanto mais rápidos. Ray parecia que estava totalmente fora de si, seus passos tornaram-se rápidos acompanhando perfeitamente os de Emy. Certo tempo depois, Ray, um tanto mais ousado, agarra Emy que o olha confusa mas ao mesmo tempo divertida.

Emy: O que pretende fazer, Ray?

Sussurra Emy a centímetros do rosto de Ray, ambos já suados e com as pontas de seus cabelos já úmidas de suor cujo as quais grudavam em seus rostos delineando-os.

Ray: Digamos que vou pôr em prática o que aprendi...

Sussurra Ray ainda mais perto do rosto de Emy, sua respiração quente e ofegante era como uma carícia na pele de Emy.

Emy cora para logo depois ser tomada nos braços de Ray que a vira gentilmente enquanto a garota, ainda surpresa, lhe sorri satisfeita com o resultado de seus "conselhos".

Ray: E então "professora"? Eu sou ou não sou um bom aluno?

Diz Ray confiante e sensual enquanto trás Emy para sua posição a minutos atrás. Emy ri divertida e lhe responde:

Emy: Seria melhor se falasse menos e fizesse mais.

Ray também ri um pouco com a situação e logo retorna a dança rápida do ritmo da Salsa.

Não muito longe dali Ana também dançava no mesmo ritmo com seu par: Max, que por sinal já estava um tanto tonto de rodar e rodar...

Ana: E então Max? Está gostando?

Max: ×o×...

Ana: óo

Ana desvia um pouco sua atenção para o lado e percebe um casal que dançava Salsa perfeitamente, logo ela pára de dançar (para a alegria de Max) e fica a observar a cena um tanto divertida.

Ana: Eu não sabia que o Ray dançava Salsa tão bem...

Max: Ahm? óo

Ana abraça Max por trás e lhe dá um carinhoso beijo no rosto.

Ana: É tão romântico, não é mesmo, meu amor?

Max cora um pouco e responde:

Max: Er... claro...

Logo ali perto Lenna tentava, sem resultados, convencer Kai a ir para pista de dança junto com ela para

dançarem Salsa também.

Lenna: Vamos, Kai, por favor...

Kai: uu Não.

Lenna: Então por mim!

Diz Lenna olhando com aquele sorriso cativante de sempre enquanto lhe segurava a mão. Kai abre os olhos e a observa, sem resistir ao sorriso carismático da garota ele aceita.

Kai: Está bem...

(Hihihihihi, vamos ver o Kai rebolar a bundinha... XD Muhahahahaha!)

Kai segura a mão de Lenna, que o acompanha sorridente, mas logo pára ao notar um amontoado de pessoas que formavam um círculo em volta de um dos casais (adivinha quem eram?) que dançavam quase que perfeitamente, deixando alguns iniciantes de queijo caído.

Lenna arrasta Kai pela mão e vão em direção a multidão para ver quem seria esse casal tão "caliente" que dançava tão bem. Logo Lenna pára de arrastar Kai e observa divertida a cena.

Lenna: Olhe Kai, aqueles ali não são a Emy e o Ray?

Kai levanta um pouco mais a cabeça para ver melhor e confirma a suspeita de Lenna: agora Ray e Emy dançavam num ritmo tão rápido e sensual que era impossível de não se admirar.

Kai sorri com o canto dos lábios (e que lábios, heim?) e diz em voz baixa:

Kai: Vejo que fui um ótimo "professor"...

E abraça Lenna que o olha um tanto confusa, mas logo lhe sorri alegre novamente e lhe beija levemente nos lábios (repito: e que lábios, heim?).

Enquanto isso a música aumentava ainda mais o ritmo e a rapidez.

Para Ray e Emy aquele momento era único. Emy não conseguia parar de dançar, seus pés, apesar de um pouco já cansados, não obedeciam a seu controle, tudo funcionava conforme seu coração que acelerava cada vez mais rápido com o atrito de seu corpo com o de Ray. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo prazer da dança, cujo a qual fazia seu corpo e sua mente ansiar por mais, muito mais. E foi com esse intenso desejo que Emy aproximou seus lábios rosados e sua face já queimando em chamas do ouvido de Ray para lhe sussurrar:

Emy: Vamos mais depressa...

Ray ouviu aquilo como uma carícia em seu rosto que agora, emoldurado por seus lindos cabelos negros e úmidos, também emanava calor com a mesma intensidade do resto de seu corpo que logo realizou o desejo de sua amada, seguindo com passos mais velozes e ousados. Giravam ao redor do salão de forma tão rápida e sensual que Ray ficou um pouco preocupado com Emy em relação ao esforço que aquilo provocava.

Ray: Emy... não acha... melhor... irmos um pouco mais... devagar?

Perguntou Ray ofegante para Emy que, ainda de olhos fechados e com um sorriso de prazer, lhe respondeu:

Emy: Não, querido... não pare, por favor...

(Olha lá o que você vai pensar, heim? òo)

Ray atendendo ao desejo de Emy, continuou a dançar, num ritmo tão rápido que chegava a provocar tonturas a quem assistia.

Logo o ritmo da música foi diminuindo, forçando o casal a diminuir o ritmo conforme o tom. Ray aproximou Emy de si para logo dar o último dos seus "passos": debruçou seu corpo sobre o da garota, forçando-a a ir um pouco para baixo, mas sem deixar de a segurar firme pela cintura. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos. Emy perdia-se nos lindos olhos castanhos de Ray e o mesmo acontecia com Ray. Os olhos da garota eram lindos olhos azul piscina, tão profundos que poderia encantar qualquer ser. Os lábios rosados de Emy foram se aproximando dos de Ray que logo a puxou para si ainda mais, tomando-a com um beijo cheio de paixão e sensualidade.

Todos aplaudiam eufóricos. Foi quando Emy e Ray abriram seus olhos. Ray um tanto envergonhado, levou a mão até a cabeça e Emy sorriu com a situação.

Ana foi a primeira a se aproximar do apaixonado casal.

Ana: Nossa! Emy! Ray! Não sabia que vocês dançavam Salsa tão bem! Tenho que lhes dar os parabéns! Realmente! Adorei!

Empolga-se Ana, enquanto Ray fica ainda mais corado com o comentário arrancando vários sorrisos de Emy que estava ao seu lado. Realmente era muito engraçado ver a mudança de Ray de uma postura totalmente excitante e sensual para uma envergonhada e modesta.

Ray: Er... Obrigado, Ana. '

Neste momento, quem chega ao círculo de conversas é Lenna acompanhada de Kai, os dois de mãos dadas.

Lenna: Bela dança, prima! Adorei!

Emy: Obrigada!

Lenna: Onde aprendeu a dançar Salsa tão bem?

Pergunta Lenna curiosa e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmada. Emy dá um rápido e discreto olhar para Kai que devolve o mesmo olhar com um sorriso malicioso.

Emy: Creio que aprenderá em breve, querida prima. Agora, se me dão licença...

Todos (menos Lenna confusa): Toda.

Lenna: Mas o que ela quis dizer com "Creio que aprenderá em breve..."?

Kai: Não tenho a mínima idéia...

Responde Kai dissimulado.

Lenna: Ah... deixa pra lá! Vamos dançar? -

Kai: Tudo que você desejar...

Kai sussurra no ouvido de Lenna que arrepia-se por completo enquanto é guiada até o centro do Salão.

Não muito longe dali, no Jardim...

Emy caminhava descalça pela grama verde enquanto Ray segurava sua mão e a trazia junto a sua companhia. Por um momento, Ray pára pelo caminho. Emy, não entendendo a ação de Ray, pergunta:

Emy: O que houve, querido?

Ray: ... eu...

Ray tenta, mas nada consegue falar. Emy aproxima-se ainda mais de seu amado e coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto coberto pela longa franja do garoto.

Emy: Pode falar, eu sempre estarei aqui, ao seu lado, para ouvir...

Ray levanta a cabeça. Seus olhos, cor de mel, brilhantes ao luar. Tudo parecia maravilhoso, mas sua expressão era séria. Mesmo assim, Emy continuou a olhar carinhosa para Ray.

Ray: ... eu vi quando você e o Kai trocaram aqueles olhares, Emy...

Emy: Ah... entendo...

Emy apenas abaixa a cabeça e encosta-se ao peito másculo de Ray. Ray olha para a lua cheia sobre eles e prossegue:

Ray: Emy, por acaso, ainda existe alguma coisa entre você e o Kai?

Emy lentamente ergue a cabeça e coloca as duas mãos no rosto de Ray fazendo com que este a olhasse nos olhos.

Emy: Ray, só existe uma pessoa que eu amo mais do que a minha própria vida, alguém cujo o qual eu quero passar o resto dos anos que se seguirem, alguém com quem eu quero construir uma família. Esse "alguém", Ray, é alguém especial, carinhoso, me faz sentir arrepios ao simples sussurrar de pequenas palavras ao ouvido... Ray... esse "alguém" é você! Eu te amo! Você é tudo na minha vida e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso!

Emy termina sua declaração com um brilho no olhar apaixonante. Ray, que esperava uma explicação, ficou surpreso com tal declaração, mas a surpresa não dura muito tempo pois logo um sentimento maior apodera-se do corpo do rapaz. A paixão sobe por todo o corpo de Ray, seu sangue começa a ferver ao perceber que, no instante momento, Emy o beijava com fervura e sensualidade. Ray não perde mais tempo e logo começa a retribuir o beijo de forma ardente, arrancando qualquer indício de fôlego da garganta de Emy.

Somente após alguns minutos, os dois afastam seus lábios, mas ainda assim continuam abraçados e com suas cabeças encostadas uma na outra. Emy é a primeira a falar:

Emy: Ray, eu gostaria que viesse comigo à um lugar...

Ray: Lugar? Que lugar?

Emy: Um lugar que sei que vai gostar...

Emy não espera resposta e começa a arrastar Ray até chegarem em uma porta de madeira nos fundos do casarão onde estava acontecendo o baile de quinze anos de Ana.

Ray permanece confuso e resolve abrir a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas Emy coloca levemente o indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz antes de qualquer palavra ser pronunciada.

Emy: Eu tive a liberdade de preparar um lugar para nós nesta noite especial...

Sussurra Emy no ouvido de Ray enquanto tira uma chave dourada do vaso de flores ao lado da porta.

Ray: Mas, Emy...

Emy: É uma surpresa. Vai ter que fechar os olhos, meu amor.

Só ao pronunciar as palavras mágicas, Ray sentiu-se nas nuvens. "... meu amor...", pensava Ray enquanto se deixava ser guiado por Emy no ambiente até então obscuro. De repente, Ray sente alguma elevação no terreno e Emy explica:

Emy: Temos que subir algumas escadas... tome cuidado.

Não demora alguns minutos e eles chegam até outra porta que, ao ser aberta, revela um quarto aconchegante, repleto de velas com um cheiro que lembrava o perfume de rosas vermelhas. Também havia uma cama enorme, coberta por lençóis de uma cor parecida com verde claro ou bege, além de uma aconchegante lareira que já crepitava enquanto ajudava a iluminar o rústico local que por sinal também tinha um banheiro, ao constatar pela segunda porta à direita da de entrada. Mas o que mais impressionava era um tipo de janela oval perto à cama, cujo a qual mostrava todo o limpo céu e uma lua cheia bastante brilhante e atrativa.

Ray permanecia de boca aberta.

Ray: Foi você que preparou tudo isso?

Emy: Por que? Não gostou?

Ray: Gostar? E-eu adorei!

Emy: Que bom!

Emy caminha até a cama e já sentada sobre esta, pergunta:

Emy: Você não vem?

Ray sai do transe e caminha até onde Emy encontrava-se.

Emy: Sabe, Ray... eu venho esperando esse momento há muito tempo atrás... desde que te conheci, sabia que um dia esse momento chegaria...

Ray: Emy...

Ray não consegue terminar a frase pois Emy o cala com outro de seus beijos, só que desta vez doce e tímido.

Emy: Essa noite é só nossa...

Enquanto isso no Salão...

Ana: Vocês viram a Emy e o Ray por aí?

Pergunta Ana, aproximando-se com Max da mesa onde encontravam-se Tyson, Soraya, Kai e Lenna.

Todos: Não, não vimos.

Ana: Aaah...

Soraya: Por que você quer saber onde eles estão, Ana?

Ana: É por que meus pais querem dar os parabéns aos dois pela bela dança, mas eu não os encontro em lugar nenhum!

Max: Calma, Ana.

Soraya: É, Ana. Senta aí, vai! Aprecia a vista e conversa com a gente um pouquinho, sabe... faz bem aos nervos...

Lenna: Isso mesmo! Não vamos atrapalhar os dois pombinhos. Tenho certeza de que onde esses dois devem estar, estão aproveitando o momento e não somos nós que vamos atrapalhar tal privacidade, certo?

Todos: Certo.

Lenna: Então...

Lenna tira um baralho de cartas da bolsa de linho rosa claro.

Lenna: ... quem quer jogar cartas?

PLOFT!

Todos caem em estilo anime.

No quarto sob a luz do luar...

Ray acariciava lentamente o corpo de Emy, enquanto ouvia seus sussurrados gemidos. De repente, Emy coloca suas mãos no rosto de Ray e eles ficam a se olhar. Os olhos de Emy eram capazes de penetrar até o fundo da alma de Ray, enquanto os do garoto provocavam sensações nunca antes sentidas por ela. Ela sorriu e começou a deslizar suas mãos até alcançar a famosa faixa vermelha que Ray nunca deixara de usar em seus cabelos. Emy, lentamente, começou a tira-la. A longa franja de Ray deslizou por seu rosto enquanto Emy, com um rápido movimento, mudou as posições. Dessa vez, ela estava por cima. Logo, Emy já havia soltado todo o cabelo de Ray, cujo o qual estava espalhado pela enorme cama.

Emy já estava apenas com sua roupa de baixo, enquanto Ray usava somente sua calça preta. Suas peças de roupa estavam jogadas pelo chão. Ray acariciava a pele de Emy lentamente até chegar ao flexe do sutiã da garota, com um simples toque a peça foi retirada e jogada ao resto das outras que se encontravam pelo local.

Ray parou por um momento e voltou a antiga posição, ficando por cima novamente. As caricias recomeçavam. Emy soltava fracos gemidos que enchiam ainda mais o corpo de Ray de excitação, enquanto este começava a beijar-lhe os seios arrebitados graças à paixão que há tempos percorria o corpo da garota. Os beijos de Ray eram beijos doces, mas de certa forma sensuais, proporcionavam uma onda de calor jamais sentida por Emy em toda sua vida. Emy, por sua vez, tentava retirar a calça do garoto que a impedia de sentir o resto do calor emanado do corpo de seu amado.

Ray percebe as tentativas mal sucedidas da garota e ele mesmo resolve tirar a tal peça que tanto atrapalhava o casal. Agora, suas pernas encontravam-se entrelaçadas enquanto que, com as mãos livres, Ray e Emy descobriam o corpo um do outro. Ray aproximou o rosto fervendo em brasa do rosto já úmido de Emy e perguntou:

Ray: Tem certeza de que é mesmo isso que você quer?

Emy sorri e desta vez é ela que aproxima ainda mais seu rosto do de Ray.

Emy: Ray... eu quero te sentir... dentro de mim... eu te amo, Ray... meu amor.

Sem mais nenhum indício de dúvida, Ray retira as últimas peças de roupa que impediam seu alcance de seu total prazer e satisfação. Agora tinha certeza, aquele momento era único, aquela noite era única e, principalmente, Emy era única. Ele, muito rápido, puxou Emy para si, as mãos de sua amada deslizavam por sua costa nua na necessidade de os unir ainda mais. Ray, com bastante precaução, começou a penetração, o que não durou muito e logo Ray e Emy eram um só.

Emy sabia que a dor viria, já havia ouvido falar muito que a dor seria insuportável, mas... não, não foi. A pequena dor aguda sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar ao fogo da paixão que percorria cada centímetro de seu corpo à cada minuto, à cada segundo.

Ray, após alguns minutos, enquanto esperava que Emy se acostuma-se com seu membro dentro de si, começou seu ritmo que gradativamente foi aumentando. A cada estocada, Emy gemia ainda mais alto de prazer. Seus cabelos, já bastante úmidos, misturavam-se a pele do rosto do garoto que mantinha a face colada a dela. Os gemidos de ambos eram ouvidos pelos dois. A situação estava cada vez mais excitante. A onda de prazer já começava a enlouquecer a mente dos amantes. Emy estava nas nuvens, nunca havia imaginado que seria assim, nem dentro de seus sonhos mais proibidos. Ela agarrava os cabelos de Ray, enquanto sentia o calor e a respiração ofegante do garoto. Na mente de Ray não havia mais nenhum pensamento que não fosse o de que Emy era sua, apenas sua, por aquela noite e para sempre, tinha certeza disso, pois aquilo não era apenas paixão, era algo mais... um amor arrebatador que não importasse as dificuldades, eles enfrentariam juntos. E foi com esse pensamento que ambos chegaram juntos ao êxtase.

Emy sentiu um líquido quente percorrer-lhe o ventre, causando-lhe sensações nunca antes sentidas. Após o total esforço final, ambos deitaram exaustos, a respiração ofegante, os corações ainda palpitantes e acelerados, o suor que tornava seus cabelos úmidos e delineava ainda mais a curva dos rostos de ambos, tudo, tudo era maravilhoso. Cobriram-se com os lençóis de baixo, pois os de cima foram jogados no chão, manchados com o líquido que demonstrava a perda da virgindade de uma moça. Ray descansava com Emy deitada sobre seu peito, suas pernas entrelaçadas. Emy conseguia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração de Ray enquanto sentia o seu próprio quase a ponto de explodir. Com um suspiro demorado, Emy diz carinhosa antes de adormecer:

Emy: Eu te amo, meu querido Ray.

Ray afaga os cabelos sedosos de Emy e responde antes de se juntar a sua amada e adormecer:

Ray: Também te amo, minha doce Emy.

E assim adormeceram juntos, corações palpitando em um mesmo ritmo e a certeza de um grande amor.

¡¡FIM!

Comentários da Autora:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Eu ameeeei escrever essa fic, tomará que eu escreva mais algumas... Por enquanto vocês podem ficar apenas com essa no ar. Vô pensar em outras, certo? Certo!

Também queria agradecer a Dand, minha amiguxa liiiinda, maravilhosa do meu coração! (Dand! A fic saiu! Oia só! -) E à criatividade dela que criou a Emy, a Lenna e a Soraya! Elas são demais! Essa fic vai especialmente pra ela, beijo miga!

Obrigada a você que leu a minha fic, muito obrigada meeeeesmo! Afinal, o que seriam das fics sem vocês? E eu me despeço por aqui com aquele graaaaaaande abraço e um B-jão pra vocês! Xauz! Fuiz! E não esqueçam de comentaaaaar! Pliiiixxxxx! -

ATENCION: Os personagens de Beyblade (como Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Chief, etc...), infelizmente, não me pertencem e sim a algum cara sortudo que eu não sei o nome e criou esse Anime que eu amo tanto. -


End file.
